


You Aren't Mine

by MiracleDreamer



Category: Banana Bus Squad, Real Person Fiction, Youtubers
Genre: Also I swear Bryce isnt supposed to be this mean, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, And Bryce is mad, Angst, Angst and Feels, Basically Cartoonz is sad, Drinking, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, He has his reasons okay, M/M, Ohm doesnt know what to think, Oops, Oral Sex, Pining, Rough Sex, Sexual Content, Sexual Tension, There's no official ohmtoonz tag rip, Unrequited Love, Voyeurism, a lot of crying, brohm, ohmtoonz, why did i do this
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-15
Updated: 2017-01-07
Packaged: 2018-08-22 14:54:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 17,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8289830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiracleDreamer/pseuds/MiracleDreamer
Summary: Of all the things Luke could've done, falling in love with Ryan shouldn't have been one of them.(Or: Luke falls in love with Ohm after years of only being friends with benefits. Bryce waltzes into the picture and steals Ohm's heart, Luke devastated. However, a simple kink Bryce has lets him have one last chance with Ohm.)





	1. A Kink, a Deal, and a Betrayal

**Author's Note:**

> This started out as something that wasn't supposed to be about Ohmtoonz. It was just going to be shameless smut. However, I've been liking the idea of Ohmtoonz for a while now, and so this was born! Again, it's bottom!Ohm, so I'm sorry if it's not your liking ^^;; This will also be chaptered, since it got out of hand and such. I hope I conveyed the angst well, it's my first time trying to write angst for fanfiction ^^

"You want me to what?" Luke asked incredulously, the fork riddled with store-bought noodles stopping mid-way on its journey to his mouth. In front of him sat an uncomfortable Bryce, his tall built making it look wonky when he fidgeted. His gaze was not meeting Luke's eyes, far more interested into his hands than the intense look his good friend was giving him. It was a good idea for them to meet up at Luke's house, because the whole situation would've looked quite entertaining for a nosy passerby.   
  
"Please don't make me repeat myself." Bryce's face slipped into a darker shade of red, cheeks sure to permanently stain from blushing too much.   
  
"What you're asking me to do is so unlike you, Bryce." Luke set his fork down into the soup cup, stretching his back. He grabbed onto a nearby pen and tapped the table continuously, mulling over thoughts until one hit him hard. "Are you and Ohm having a fight? Is he not satisfied enough?"   
  
Bryce sputtered, shaking his head furiously and bringing up his hands to gesture with the same intensity. "No, no, no, it's just that I... want to try something new with Ohm," Bryce paused, collecting his scattered thoughts a bit more thoroughly before starting again. "I love Ohm, and I just thought you'd help my desire and get something you want in return."   
  
"And that's fucking Ohm in your presence." His amused grin wasn't returned as Bryce bit his bottom lip, looking down and nodding slowly, not liking the need to express such...kinks. When standing in front of the large house riddled with rose bushes Luke took extensive care of, Bryce stood and pondered his request. It was incredibly risky, only being talked to with Ohm indirectly. He was incredibly neutral about it, thus rendering Bryce to second-guessing himself. It was filthy, something only escaping past his mind and lips when they played together, Delirious usually setting up the trap without having a clue. Bryce would fall for it and say something weird, fortunately brushed off by Ohm and Delirious.   
  
Luke knew better, however.   
  
"I know you've had a friends with...benefits relationship with Ohm before, and y-you've been eyeing him more recently." Bryce couldn't help the bite of jealousy in his tone, Luke rolling his shoulders with an aura of carelessness.   
  
"That's true, but I know when to back off of a man's love, especially when it comes to you and Ohm. You're like a hawk, Bryce." Luke chugged his nearby soda, setting it down and wiping his mouth with the back of his hand. "I've tried to send Ohm some signals, but he's tied around your finger so tightly, I'm having a hard time even when you aren't looking over his shoulder every three seconds."   
  
"That's true..." When it came to Ohm, Bryce couldn't help but be overprotective. Ohm had this kind of charm that drew people in. Ohm didn't know that, but every time he talked, every time he did something that resembled cute or inspiring, people would flock to him or give him hungry looks from afar. Bryce didn't mind when it was people with good intentions, however, there was always one or two people who wanted to get more with Ohm, driving him into a pit of loathing and making him snap, the need to have Ohm glued to his hip stronger than expected.   
  
"I heard you punched a guy cause he slapped Ohm's ass at a party. Ohm had to physically drag you out of there," Luke recalled, Delirious telling him the crazy story the next day at a small diner.    
  
"He was harassing Ohm," Bryce defended, his hands clenching up on his lap. His blood boiled at the mention of the handsy guy from a month ago, who thought he had the right to touch Ohm in any way. It was disgusting, Bryce not having the self-control to not punch him. Ohm had to use all of his force to get him off the man, taking him home and showering him in affections and hot chocolate until he was calm and reasonable. A switch was flipped every time someone messed with Ohm deep in Bryce, something that unlocked the chains that kept the beast slumbering in him.

 

"I know that, but I hope you don't mess me up while I'm fucking Ohm. It's a risk I don't want to take if you can't help yourself," Luke stated, his hands curling around a nearby throw pillow he had on his couch. It was tempting, he hasn't seen Ohm naked and under his control in well over a year, and even then, Ohm was very diligent with keeping a strict regulation on when they would fuck. It was cute, but was it irritating when he wanted a quickie or something akin to it. The man only gave him a limited leisure, Luke only getting his way when they were sure to be alone for a good hour. Ohm was resistant, but when he let go he was easily one of the best partners Luke ever had.   
  
"I'm not going to do anything to you. I'll just be...watching," Bryce admitted slowly, the course of denial still strongly laced through his words. He met Luke's gaze once again, trying to formulate how to best say his next words without having to swear. "Watching you....take him would be enough for me, Luke. Can you please do this?"   
  
Luke only hummed, the request luscious and tempting. With the ways he caught himself staring longer at Ohm than necessary, it dawned on him that this could be beneficial. Unfortunately, he knew he would take it to heart, traitorous feelings for his masked friend accumulating after Bryce started dating him. It would end in heartbreak for him, only a moment of happiness for him, while Bryce and Ohm would keep that spark of happiness in their hands forever.   
  
Still, it didn't hurt to try. It wouldn't hurt to have one last bliss with the man he wrongly fell for. Who knows, maybe the feelings would dissipate after...?   
  
"I'll do it." Luke pursed his lips, but smiled when Bryce's face lit up like Christmas lights in the night. Bryce stood up from his seat on the couch, reaching to clasp his hands around one of Luke's own.   
  
"Thank you so much! I swear, you won't regret it."   
  
He regretted it already.   
  


* * *

  
  
Ohm wasn't a psychic, but he was sure something was up the moment he walked into their shared kitchen early one morning. First thing he noticed as off was that Bryce was drinking some iced tea. Unlike himself, Bryce preferred a soda or anything sour, always teasing Ohm for liking something as sweet and simple as an iced tea.   
  
The second thing he noticed was the plates piled high with breakfast. Ohm was the one to take care of breakfast, the younger such a slow poke for waking up the the early rays of the morning. He would wake Bryce up with the sounds of cooking and the sweet aroma of breakfast, Bryce giving him a back hug and planting kisses on his cheeks or wherever he could.    
  
Lastly, Luke was there, sitting on a seat next to Bryce, scrolling through his phone with sunglasses still on. He didn’t notice Ohm, who narrowed his eyes at the male, confused as to why Luke was here. Contrary to what he thought would happen, he wasn’t on bad terms with the man after stopping the sexual relationship they had. They were still good friends, the man even giving him advice when he and Bryce were fighting. It was wonderful, and Ohm couldn’t help to be grateful for a friend like Luke.

 

“Ohm! You’re finally awake!” Bryce stood up, pulling Ohm into a bone-crushing hug. Ohm returned the hug, Luke looking up to give him a small wave. Bryce pulled away, but not without planting a chaste kiss on Ohm’s forehead, Ohm giving him a curious look as he sat down in front of the plate with an omelette, bacon, and a generous amount of pancakes.

 

“Did you two make plans without me?” Ohm asked after digging into his food, wiping his lips with a nearby napkin. Bryce and Luke exchanged glances, one looking neutral while the other looked nervous. Bryce cleared his throat and turned back to Ohm, grabbing his hand and squeezing it.

 

“No, we decided to do something...different.” Bryce licked his lips, darting his eyes down to the table, a light wood color that was glazed. The question lingered heavily in the air, Ohm unperturbed because he wasn't conscious of what the question was. A deep breath, and Bryce asked the question.

 

“Ohm, I have a request. Would you...let Luke...have sex with you one more time? I'll be fine with it, because...I'll be watching you.” Bryce shut his eyes, giving Ohm's hand a hard squeeze. He knew that Ohm wasn't going to yell at him, but a rejection was likely. Bryce didn't talk about any of his weird...kinks unless it was late at night. He did so one such nights, Ohm wasn't completely opposed to it when he asked, but he didn't look sure about it either.

 

“...You mean, like voyeurism?” Ohm set down his fork, his brows scrunching up. Bryce nodded, Ohm sending Luke a look that asked him to explain.

 

“Bryce has a kink, he noticed I was looking at you for too long, he came to me and made a deal. However, you have the right to refuse or not. What's it going to be?” Luke pulled off his glasses, reaching tentatively to set his thumb on Ohm's chin. Bryce didn't make a move, Luke taking it as a sign to carry on. “You know, I wouldn't mind one last fuck~”  _ Before I have to give you up completely,  _ Luke thought, but didn't dare voice. They didn't have to know about the emotions coiled up in him, ready to spring and break from all the restrain he kept on them, bolts and locks keeping them in place. It saddened him, his feelings would never be returned, but he wasn't going to wrench the happiness from out of their clean hands.

 

He wasn't going to take that risk.

 

“I…” Ohm started, dazed and frazzled. He didn't think this would happen, a threesome with his boyfriend and a friend that he used to have benefits with. It was out of the blue, thrown into his face like a harsh storm in the middle of a peaceful day. If he looked at it, it wasn't that bad of a deal. It was fascinating, how Bryce, pure and vanilla Bryce, would be into something so dirty.

 

In all honesty, it riled Ohm up.

 

Having one last affair with Luke wouldn't be bad either. Everytime Ohm would do anything with Luke, it was rough and sinful, Luke tending to insult him every once in awhile when he didn't listen to Luke. Ohm was horribly turned on by it, but never once mentioned it to Bryce. He didn't want to bother his little Bryce with something as unforgiving as his masochistic pleasures. However, with this chance, he could get his message across.

 

“I'll do it...as long as…” Ohm bit his bottom lip, mumbling something but Luke couldn't catch it.

 

“What as that,  _ baby _ ?” Luke inwardly chuckled at the way Ohm tensed at the name, one he would usually use on the man in the middle of sex. It would always work with Ohm, a keyword that made him gasp and ask for more. 

 

“...As long as you're rough with me, I'm in,” Ohm finished, swallowing but meeting Luke's eyes. Luke's heart wrenched a bit, the hazel so close, ready for him to drown in, but he couldn't. Not with Bryce having Ohm as his. He had to stick with the no strings attached sex, just to satisfy Bryce and finally end the whole idea of Ohm being his.

 

He pushed his negative thoughts away, Ohm lips falling apart when Luke pressed a soft kiss near at the corner of his mouth. He couldn't kiss Ohm, one of the rules Bryce set was no kissing. It wasn't like he was going to anyways, Ohm denying any kisses when they fucked. He felt like it was too intimate, the only times they met lips was when Ohm was drunk out of his mind, asking for any and Luke gladly giving him all of them.

 

Looking back, Luke realized he fell in love a long time ago, way before Bryce and Ohm started dating. It was subtle, enough for Luke to ignore it, but God damn was he mad at himself now. He let an opportunity slip through his fingers without even knowing it. It hurt, knowing he let Ohm get away and fall into someone else's lap, but it made sense. Ohm never saw anything in him other than a good fuck, while Bryce was everything he dreamed of. It was disheartening, Luke feeling breathless and ready to bolt out of the situation. However, he needed this last night. One last temptation, one last bliss, one last time to make Ohm his.

 

Deep in his heart, he thanked Bryce. Even if his gratitude was half-hearted.

 

“I'll be rough with you, baby. Don't worry. Just like old times.”  _ But with a lot more emotion.  _ Luke's thoughts betrayed him again, the man taking his glasses off and setting them on the table. “Let's start,  _ Ryan. _ ”

 

* * *

  
  


Ohm was nervous. He wasn't expecting for Luke to push him toward the bedroom already, the man taking off his jacket and flinging it off to the other side of the bedroom. Bryce followed closely behind, closing the door and making himself comfortable at one of the comfy computer chairs they had lingering around. The lights were dimmed, but Ohm could make out the blush dancing on his cheeks, scarlet and cute.

 

“Ohm, baby, take off your clothes for me,” Luke commanded in a gentle tone, the shorter man slowly nodding. He pulled of his shirt, one that was Bryce's since it hung low, showing off his collarbone. He then slipped out of his socks and pants, standing there with boxers painted with green little dinosaurs.

 

“That's cute. Now, why don't you get on your knees and wrap those lips around my cock?” Luke hummed, pulling his own shirt off and kicking off his shoes while unbuckling his belt.  Ohm hesitantly got on his knees, his face meeting Luke's cock once it was out of the confines of his red underwear. Bryce, who was watching with intense fascination while sitting on his chair, had to absentmindedly compliment Luke in the back of his head.

 

Looking up at Luke, Ohm grabbed a hold of the base of Luke's dick, grasping it gently and trying to dig for memories in the back of his head. He recalled that Luke was especially sensitive at the tip, planting a small kiss on said tip to get himself going. He started slow, licking his way around the tip before engulfing a good portion into his mouth.

 

“Just like that, baby,” Luke sighed, the heat of Ohm's throat familiar and a gift from heaven. He set his hand on Ohm's hair the rich brown locks soft and silky. The man looked up at him, pulling away and giving him a small smile that made his chest ache. He curled his fingers around Ohm's hair, pushing him back into his cock. “Let's keep going, baby, I want you to get me on the edge~”

 

Ohm didn't hesitate this time, swallowing the cock in front of him and bobbing his head. His tongue swirled around the underside, only letting go to take a deep breath. He was relentless in his work, moaning when Luke would tug on his hair, the vibrations sending slivers of pleasure down Luke's spine.

 

In the background, Bryce was already wiggling in his seat, his hard-on evident and straining against his jeans. He wanted some form of friction, but the idea of touching himself was too lewd for him. It was ironic, considering his predicament. That didn't deter him from not doing it though.

 

“Ohm, get off now, baby. I want to play with you for a bit~” Luke carefully pulled Ohm off, the man’s lips red and swollen. They were ready for him to eat, but his promise to not kiss Ohm halted him from doing anything of the sort. He pushed Ohm on the bed, the man flushed and even if he couldn't touch his lips, they were amazing to look at, soft breaths escaping through them and glazed with spit, mesmerizing Luke and tempting him like the devil does with people.

 

“Baby, take off your cute underwear and spread you legs,” Luke wasn't completely demanding yet, but his voice caressed the corners of that kind of tone. Ohm nodded his head, shimmying out of his underwear and shuddering at the cool air of the room. Meanwhile, Luke fished out some lube from a nearby dresser, taking a quick glance at Bryce. The young blonde was crossing his legs, his breathing labored and he looked like he was trying very hard to not start stroking himself. 

 

“Luke~” The man who owned the name stiffened, relaxing to walk back over to where Ohm was, who had a hand wrapped around his cock, licking his lips and resting his head on a pillow, hair splayed around his head like a halo. 

 

(Luke knew he was in too deep, the feelings he had expanding with each passing second, but all would change after today.)

 

Smacking Ohm's hand away, Luke uncapped the lube, a generous amount splashed against his fingers as he tried to warm it up. Ohm whimpered a bit when some hit his thighs, Luke reaching to pull one of his legs on his shoulder, licking and taking quick nips of Ohm's thighs. One thing he remembered well was that Ohm always had a thing for biting, marks littering his body after a round of sex. He was sensitive to it, peaking higher into euphoria when Luke left big marks around his thighs and neck, not minding having to wear scarves to keep them out of anyone's eyesight.

 

“Luke, I need you.” There it was again, Ohm's strained voice and a moan to accompany it when Luke pressed a finger on the corner of his hole. He gripped the sheets underneath him, deep pants being exhaled out as Luke slowly eased his finger in. He waited for Ohm to relax, pressing soft kisses on his thighs until he hears a groan.

 

“What is it, baby?” He asked, concerned.

 

“Luke...when I said rough...I meant it,” Ohm mumbled, a arm being thrown over his eyes. Luke blinked, eyes widening but then he realized what he meant. He's been taking it slow, his feelings betraying him and instead making him take his time and be careful with the man under him. He shook his head and looked over at Bryce, the male giving him a nod, consenting to the whole idea of being rough with Ohm.

 

“A deal is a deal, baby~” Luke purred, changing demeanor and shoving a second finger in, not bothering to wait and instead thrusting them in and out. Ohm gasped, arching his back and cracking out a sinful moan. “Keep moaning, Ohm. Keep acting like the little slut that you are.” Luke grit out, a third finger joining and harshly curling in the man, trying desperately to look for the spot where it would make Ohm scream in eternal bliss.

 

“Luke, please…!” Ohm moaned out, fingers brushing his prostate and all semblance of keeping himself together unraveled. He tried his best to meet Luke's thrusts, squeezing his eyes shut and reaching to clasp at Luke's shoulders. Luke knew how close Ohm was, taking out his fingers. He grabbed the lube again, lathering himself up and not stopping as he pushed inside, getting all the way down to the hilt.

 

Even after a year, Ohm still felt amazing. He was tight, the second Luke slid in making him want to come already. He heard a whimper that wasn't Ohm's, the bearded man turning his head to see Bryce. Bryce had a hand covering his mouth, eyes completely boiling with pent-up lust. In his other hand he held his own dick, stroking slowly and looking embarrassed for actually succumbing to the idea. Luke offered him a swift wink, pleased to see someone enjoying the show.

 

After a few seconds, Luke started off rough and fast, Ohm himself being pushed forward toward the head of the bed. He didn't seem to care though, reaching to wrap his arms around Luke's neck and moaning when Luke started attacking his neck. He left small marks in his wake, the rules stating only small marks to be made so Bryce could cover them later with his own. Luke's blood boiled at the thought, but he has no reason to, Ohm wasn't his and never will be. It was better to just make the best out of what he was getting right now.

 

“You like my cock in you, don't you Ohm? You like being used and ordered around like the whore you are, right?” Luke smiled devilishly, Ohm lewd noises music he hasn't heard for a year. It was enchanting, Ohm's range going from low to high as he was fucked harshly into the mattress. Sometimes his moans even cracked, the man trying to formulate words but could not without gasping and clawing at his back, the sting familiar and welcomed.

 

“I do so much, Luke. I’m such a slut, I can’t help it! Ah, fuck!” Ohm managed, voice breaking when Luke's cock found his prostate. Luke hummed and kept amplifying his pace, watching the way Ohm writhed under him. He pulled out abruptly, Ohm whining while Luke paid him no attention, pulling Ohm roughly into his lap, propping himself back in and going full force. He placed his hands on Ohm's hips, digging his blunt nails in. Ohm rocked in his lap, meeting every thrust Luke sent into him. Ohm's cock was leaking and the words in between his incomprehensible sounds were begging for it to be touched.

 

“Luke, please keep going, harder, please~!” Ohm was begging, tears springing out of the corners of his eyes. He loved this, he loved it so much, the sharp pain cutting through his pleasure like a knife. He loved the insults, he loved how roughly Luke handled him. Somewhere, at the corner of his heart he could tell he missed this in a sick kind of way, but a confession like that would never escape out of his thoughts.

 

“Keep begging for it then, fucker~” Luke could feel the knot in his stomach growing, exhaustion and euphoria building up as he slowly made his way up to his climax. Ohm was in the same boat too, possibly more closer than Luke was. He leaned down and left red marks and gentle butterfly kisses on Ohm's chest, hoping that conveying his feelings through these would make his heart just a bit more lighter.

 

“More, Luke! I need you so much…!” Ohm's grip tightened around Luke's neck. In the span of two seconds, he did something the other two didn't really think about and didn't plan on happening.

 

Ohm kissed Luke.

 

It was incredibly hot, Luke's tongue finding its way into Ohm's mouth without thinking. He mapped out every inch of the cavern, Ohm's tongue messing with his as messy moans slipped through them. At this point Luke didn't care, taking this precious opportunity to taste Ohm directly. He tasted of iced tea and sugar, remnants of his breakfast still clinging to his tongue. He was going to remember this forever, keep it locked in a special box and only open it when he was feeling horrible with himself.

 

In one sentence, in one fragile fragment of time, Ohm pulled away and whispered to him. He whispered in a small and caring voice, the one tone he's used after their rounds. In that voice, he managed to drive Luke over the edge.

 

“Thank you, Luke.”

 

Luke wanted to leave it at there. He wanted nothing more than to take that thank you by driving hard into Ohm and making him release. That's the only way he should've accepted it. However, in the same moment Ohm spoke, Luke let his defenses crumble to the floor.

 

“Ryan, I love you.”

 

Ohm's eyes widened, but he didn't say anything, a loud gasp of, “Bryce!” leaving his lips as he climaxed, white sticking on both of their stomachs. Luke heard the name call wasn't for him, but that didn't stop him from releasing deep in Ohm, tears pricking his eyes. He let go of Ohm, pulling out and swiftly grabbing some tissues to clean them up. Ohm just rested there, blown away and basking in the afterglow of amazing sex.

 

“Luke.” The man pulled his shirt on and scrambled for his glasses, turning right in time to see Bryce at his side. He was composed, the small stains on his pants hinting he still climaxed. However, instead of the goofy smile Luke was hoping for, his face was neutral and stony, something of it reeking of distrust. Luke wanted to believe Bryce didn't hear his confession, but the way Bryce held himself meant he knew exactly what was happening.

 

“I think you already know where the exit is, Luke.” Bryce sounded hurt, as if Luke betrayed him. He did, yet he wanted to explain himself. He needed to brush it off as slip up caused by the heat of the moment. Though, with the many hints he sent, the many longing gazes sent at Ohm, the countless nights where they'd go to a bar and Luke would trail after Ohm more than his own best friend, he knew he was found out.

 

“Bryce, I didn't mean to-” Luke started, only for Bryce to snap at him.

 

“Sure you didn't, Luke! We had a deal, and I trusted you to not do anything rash!” Bryce spat, looking furious. If there was one thing that scared Luke, it was when Bryce blew a fuse. Bryce was the kind of guy to contain his rage, so when he snapped, it was hard to calm him down. Being mad wasn't in his vocabulary, the peppy guy only believing in being peeved. Now, it didn't seem like that.

 

“Bryce, I'm sorry, I was doing this so I could-”

 

“Did you want another chance, Luke? Luke, I thought you believed in Ohm and I!” He was almost on the verge of tears this time, the idea of being betrayed by such a long time friend messing with him. Luke held his hands up, shaking his head furiously.

 

“I do believe in you two! That's why I took this chance for one last fucking moment of happiness!” Luke growled, looking over at Ohm and seeing him under the covers, watching the exchangement in front of him. He probably knew what was happening now, the last puzzle piece in place being Luke's whispered confession.

 

Bryce stood tense, head high but eyes not looking at Luke. His hands were clenched into fists, his whole figure trembling as different negative emotions swirled through his system. Finally, he took a shaky breath and hissed, “Get out.”

 

“Bryce-”

 

“I said get out!” Bryce seethed furiously, pointing at the door. Luke decided it wasn't worth his time anymore, slipping into his shoes and buckling his pants. He stalked towards the door, lips etched into a frown.

 

“If you knew I loved Ohm, why the fuck did you invite me?” Luke bit out, Ohm looking at him with a expression full of pity and concern. Luke hated it, he despised when people took pity on him. He didn't need any of it directed towards him, the male rushing out the door and out of the apartment. 

He made a beeline to the elevator, an elderly woman giving him an odd look when he stepped in. He didn't say anything, hands in his pocket and a storm forming in his mind. The woman noticed this, sighing and getting off on the second floor. Before leaving, she gave him some simple advice.

 

“Don't regret what you did. What you did only makes you stronger.”

 

Luke didn't know how she knew, but didn't question it as the elevator doors closed, leaving him alone. She had a point, but the walls he put up had been crumbled and he succumbed to a fleeting idea. He lost two close friends, one he saw as a little brother and the other the object of his affections. Inside, he felt weaker than before.

 

Fishing out his keys, Luke stepped onto the ground floor, exiting through the front doors and breathing in the scent of grass and mildew. It was still early, the whole fiasco with Ohm making him completely forget the time. The sun hung high in the sky, beating down on him but the cold wind countered the heat. He got into his car, turning it on and driving off to his own home.

 

As he drove, he pondered what to do next. He pondered why he hasn't cried yet. He pondered if he should call up Jonathan and ramble about what happened. He wondered if staying away from the couple was to be put in place, only to talk to them when they initiated a recording session.

 

Luke pulled into his driveway, slamming the car door closed and sluggishly making his way up the front steps. He unlocked his door, his reason to live leaving him with each step. Luckily, his cat came to greet him, purring when she caught sight of him. He crouched down to pet her, the cat slinking around his legs and rubbing herself on his jeans. Later, he'd scold her for getting cat hair all over him, but it didn't matter right now.

 

“I did it, precious. I told him. In the worst way possible.” Luke took of his sunglasses, a deep and hoarse sigh escaping through his lips. “Bryce is mad at me now, and Ohm gave me that pity look. I feel pathetic. I didn't mean to say it. Ohm just took me off guard. He caught me with his pretty lips and thankful words, and I couldn't help myself. I wanted to give him everything.”

 

Somewhere along his ranting, tears started to brim down his cheeks, salty tears he had been expecting the day Ohm told him he loved Bryce. He didn't cry then, he only gave the man of his life a strained smile and a thumbs up, encouraging and supporting him with all he had. He didn't cry later that night. He didn't cry when Ohm and Bryce stated they were dating in a late recording session with Delirious. And he definitely didn't cry when Bryce kissed Ohm in front of him.

 

No, he only cried now. He cried now because he lost Ohm, lost him for good.

 

His heart broke, and the only thing to be heard throughout the house was the sobs of a defeated man.


	2. Sweet, Bitter, and Tears

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Ohm is confused, Luke is drunk, Bryce says stupid stuff without thinking, and Jonathan feels hopeless.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Everyone is crying so much about Ohmtoonz and I want to be part of the fun, so have some Brohm and Ohmtoonz with huge chunks of angst~ ^^
> 
> Also I noticed that I like to make them cry a lot. And give them the feeling of hopelessness. I really need to stop, but I can't seem to do so~

Alcohol tasted bitter and flat, an ugly taste that touched upon his tongue a few days after the ordeal. Luke wasn’t a drinker, he never was, but the promises of making you forget and leaving you in a false sense of happiness appealed to him. He was going to regret this later, he knew this very well, yet nothing could salvage him at the moment. He was ready to drown in his never ending sadness and hope he could suffocate in his own pathetic thoughts.

 

“Luke, you should stop,” His voice of reason, Jonathan, peered at him worriedly, the lighting making his blue eyes darker than normal. He was chewing his bottom lip, a bad habit he acquired in high school when he wasn’t sure about his test answers. Beside him was his own drink, however, it wasn’t a beer. Instead, the man decided to be sober that day, ordering himself a soda.

 

“I’ll stop once I don’t remember,” Luke mumbled, the searing taste of cheap beer fogging up his mind. It wasn’t enough though, Ohm’s face appearing like bursts of bubblegum being popped by a talkative eighth grader. It didn’t help that most of them were sexually arousing, Ohm’s face beautifully sinful as he thought back of the only good time from three days ago. Idly, he wondered if Ohm and Bryce were fighting, a sting of pleasure coursing through him before immense regret took over, making him feel horrible for such a mean thought.

 

He drank the last of his third cup of beer.

 

“It shouldn't matter, Luke. Now don't you dare order another one. You know you hate drinking. You'll regret it and then yell at me,” Jonathan persisted, slapping Luke’s hand from raising up. Luke glared at him, grinding down on his teeth but slowly putting down his hand. As much as he wanted be stubborn and chug down another drink, Jonathan had a point. He had to stop, or else he was really going to get mad at himself tomorrow. Taking a deep breath, Luke propped his head on his hand, resting it there and gazing out into the dance floor, where other couples were dancing and having a good time.

 

Reflecting back on it, he was drunk when he asked Ohm to be his fuck buddy.

* * *

 

 

_ Dim lighting, blaring music, and a crowded space. Luke couldn’t think well, his mind rattling with the effects of beer. Someone forced a cup of the bitter thing in his hands, yelling at him to chug it down. He told himself only one, but it soon accumulated to more than just a sole cup. _

 

_ “Luke! There you are!” He turned around as best as he could, the bodies pressing against him moving to the beat. Hues of pink and blue and green clouded his vision, ears ringing as he felt his hand being pulled. The person who had him soon became his savior, taking him out of the mass of people and letting him breathe in the air near the bar. He pushed a hand through his hair, his eyes focusing on the person in front of him. _

 

_ “Ryan! I thought I lost you!” Luke was relieved to see a familiar face, even if it was fuzzy from the alcohol intoxicating his system. He smiled when the blurriness focused, meeting hazel eyes and brown hair slicked back with gel. He was dressed nicely for the night, a shirt tight around his torso with pants equally tight. In the back of his mind, Luke wanted to see him without the clothes, but he didn’t notice it until later on that night. _

 

_ “I lost you too, but I wasn’t too worried about you,” Ryan confessed, brows furrowing when Luke stumbled a bit back. He leaned forward and sniffed, crossing his arms when he figured out the problem. “You drank, didn’t you?” _

 

_ “Just a little bit, baby.” Luke chuckled, moving to Ryan’s side and slinging an arm around his shoulder. He pivoted them towards a more secluded part of the bar, a corner that harbored posters and a plant that looked like it needed some major watering. Ryan didn’t say anything, leaning on the wall and rolling his eyes when he spotted someone. Luke followed his vision and slapped a hand over his eyes, shaking his head. _

 

_ “They ditched me to make out with each other, of course,” Ryan muttered, leaning his head on Luke. Luke didn’t move, used to the other leaning on him ever since they met up in real life. It was kind of cute too, Luke feeling like he had to protect him when it happened. _

 

_ “You can’t blame them, they’re like the most loving couple ever.” Luke peered back over to the couple a few ways away, certainly in their own little world. Evan had Jonathan trapped against a wall, his nose lightly touching Jonathan’s own as they giggled and talked, kisses sneaked in between. They didn’t look drunk at all, only immersed in the toxic called love. He was jealous of them, both of them hooking up after a year of knowing each other and still looking as lovestruck as the first day they started dating. _

 

_ Luke wondered if he’d ever have someone like that to his own. _

 

_ “They’ve been going out for years, huh?” Ryan inquired, his eyes casting a more faraway look instead of focusing on the couple. He looked sad, Luke moving his hand to rest on his waist as a sign of comfort. _

 

_ “Two years, actually.” _

 

_ “I see…” He turned away from them, looking back up at Luke. “To be honest, I’m kind of jealous of them.” _

 

_ “It’s okay, I am too…” At that moment, Luke really wasn’t thinking straight. His mind strayed to “what-ifs”, cluttering his common sense with a spark ignited by loneliness and lust. He shuffled on his feet, moving their positions so Ryan could press his back against a wall. Ryan looked alarmed, hazel eyes widening and lips parting to let out a confused sound. _

 

_ “You know, Ryan…” The hand on Ryan’s waist trailed up to hold the man’s chin instead, face moving closer and eyes moving to look down at the plump lips in front of him. They looked untouched, lonely without another pair to play with. That's what his muddled mind thought, anyways. _

 

_ “Ryan, why don't we try something?” He was drunk, yet the control he had in the situation was outstanding. Ryan unconsciously licked his lips, Luke drawn to the way the pink tip glided past without much resistance. “We can do stuff without any strings, no emotions if needed, just be each other’s zones when desperate. Wouldn't that be fun?” _

 

_ “Luke, you're attractive and all, but I haven't really thought-” He was cut off by lips against his, lips that tasted like beer and an inkling of something sour yet mingled with sweetness. The lips moved, Luke’s tongue slipping between his lips and Ryan couldn’t help but moan, letting Luke enter into his mouth fully. _

 

_ Sweet. Overly sweet. Iced tea and bubblegum, that’s how Ryan tasted. It was intoxicating, more so than the beer he had minutes ago. Luke ran his hands down to rest at Ryan’s waist, pulling him closer to press him into his own body. Hot. He felt hot, swimming in an endless sea of sweet and bliss and fire. Fire sparked by ugly alcohol and the feeling of Ryan pressed against him, moans still noticeable in the blaring music playing in the background. _

 

_ “Luke…” The way his name left those red lips was beautiful, blood rushing south when he pulled away and a string of saliva still connected them. A ludicrous part of his mind screamed, “This is the one! He’s the one to stay by your side at all times!” _

 

_ How wrong it was, but Luke didn’t know that. _

 

_ “Luke, we...we can try it. But once I find the person I want to be with, let your brain register that I don’t want to be with you anymore,” Ryan mumbled, his eyes tearing up and Luke silently nodded. He nodded again, more vigorously this time and captured Ryan’s lips once more. _

 

_ “Don’t worry baby, I’ll let you go when you say the magic words.” He whispered as their lips brushed together, diving in for another kiss, Ryan fully submitting to him. _

 

* * *

__

 

Everything after that was a blur. Luke couldn’t remember much of that fateful night anymore. He could only recollect bits and pieces, the messing around when they got into a cab, the giggling when they booked a room at a cheap motel, and the gasps and fun accompanying the bed when they finally got into the room. Hands and lips were everywhere, their clothes dispersing and nothing stopping them from doing everything. The first rounds, he distantly remembered, were rough and fast, the last couple rounds slow and more acquainted with a loving and married couple rather than two guys who were pent up and in need of some kind of physical contact.

 

When he woke up the next day, he woke up refreshed. He remembered last night, not regretting it one bit. He wasn’t one to regret. He would never regret his relationship with Ohm, no matter how much it lacked his own feelings and were more centered on Ohm.

 

All he regretted was never telling Ohm about his feelings before the addition of Bryce.

 

Bryce met them through games, Jonathan easily contacting him and adding him into their little group. He was perky and happy, only serious and lackluster when computer or connection problems appeared in the middle of recording. He easily became friends with Luke, the man becoming an older brother for Bryce.

 

However, he took a great interest in Ohm right from the beginning. He teased him and was competitive in any game they played, usually targeting him. Ohm did it too, the both of them too friendly for Luke’s tastes that he’d stay silent until Jonathan tried to bring him back into the conversation. It was an understatement to say he disliked it. He was irked by it, producing monstrous feelings of jealousy even when they weren't supposed to be present. It wasn't like they announced their relationship to the others, Ohm keeping it under strict ropes because he was embarrassed.

 

He accepted Ohm's conditions, no matter how much it nagged him. He let the flames of envy consume him as the recordings kept going, sometimes even leaving completely when all he heard was Ohm teasing Bryce in a sultry voice he'd use in the bedroom. It hurt him when they only had a sexual relationship, confusing him into endless nights of insomnia. He never told Ohm any of this though. He never told himself he fell hard in love too. He denied it for as long as he could, until he couldn't anymore when Ohm told him late one night him through a call that he would start dating Bryce.

 

Opportunity slipped right past his hands.

 

Without hesitating, he asked for another drink.

 

* * *

 

“Do we need eggs?” Bryce’s voice was near, but the mushy layer of a headache Ohm had made it sound far away and distant. Either way, Ohm didn't answer, too disturbed by his thoughts to think much about the shopping list in his hands.

 

“Ohm.” Bryce couldn't believe it. A few days later and Ohm was still mulling over the events of the fiasco with Luke. He didn't blame him, Ohm was that kind of person, worrying for others and putting stress on his shoulders without noticing. A thing Ohm always did that Bryce admired, a kindness that swirled about him without the man really thinking much about it. It was inspiring, the very thing that attracts other people to him. He was more of a dad than he would ever admit, sometimes even making feel Bryce younger than needed when his unique set of maternal instincts kicked in.

 

“Ohm!” Startled, Ohm jumped, dropping the paper and flinching at the sound. Bryce’s face softened at this, finally recognizing the absolute loss his boyfriend was in. Dressed in pajama pants and a gray sweater that was too big for him and hood pulled over his head, he looked like he didn’t want to be there. Bags were under his eyes and Bryce couldn’t help but smack himself on the head. He wasn’t taking care of the elephant in the room, frankly avoiding it by changing the topic and hoping to god that Ohm wouldn’t bring it up. However, not all things in life could be avoided and with the way Ohm looked horrible under the fluorescent lights of the grocery store, he needed to act quick, lest he wanted to battle this ongoing battle filled with fought back tears and muddling thoughts.

 

A quick look around the dairy aisle reassured no one was around, so Bryce stepped away from the cart halfway filled with things needed in their refrigerator and moved to wrap his arms around Ohm, setting his chin on the top of his head. “Ryan, please stop sulking.”

 

Bad choice of words. Ryan's eyes flashed and he pushed him away, wrapping his arms around himself. He glared at the younger male, eyes filled with ugly regret and unfinished strokes of anger in a canvas of coffee tinted with green.

 

“I’m not sulking. I have a legitimate reason to be off in space right now,” Ohm spat, turning his back to the taller. 

 

Bryce nodded, backing away and chewing on his bottom lip, trying to form a plan to articulate his words in a better way that won’t make Ohm mad at him. “Ryan...what happened with Luke will blow off eventually. Sooner or later, he’ll be back to being friends with us and making videos!”

 

Ohm gave him a disbelieving look, huffing and pushing a carton of milk into the cart. The tiled floor under them glistened as Ohm stomped ahead, clearly not in the mood to talk anymore as he turned into the next aisle. Bryce followed after, pushing the cart ahead and entering into an aisle filled with cake toppings and pastries, already-made cake batter lining a good portion of the shelves on his left. Ohm was intently deciding between cookie cutters, one of them in the shape of a star while the other was a dog.

 

Bryce got three feet near him before Ohm halted him with a scary look. The words that left his lips were barely above a whisper, exhaustion seeping through him. “Bryce, I know you don’t like to acknowledge the whole...topic with Luke, but we can’t just throw it under the rug.” He looked back up from his shoes, eyes declaring hurt and were nipped with worry, the feeling having stolen some of the liveliness out of him. “I want to talk about this, I want to talk to him. We need to figure out a solution and become friends again. Three days is enough to drive me sick with worry, you know that!” By the end of his rambling, his voice was hiking up, hands clenched and tears threatening to spill out of his eyes.

 

“Okay, we’ll talk about this! But Ryan, just realize...Luke broke my trust!” Bryce burst out, his own sanity teetering over the edge as memories of a few days prior engulfed him in a sense of hurt and betrayal. He wasn’t happy, he didn’t want to speak of it at all. Everything about that day went so terribly wrong and he knew he was at fault. Filthy things plaguing his mind to entrust him that Luke would help without doing anything was ludicrous, but he wasn’t thinking straight at the time. All he had been thinking about was the idea of Ohm being trapped under someone other than him, his eyes pleading for more but his lips spilling out his name.

 

Being weak made him do the stupidest things.

 

“Didn’t he say that you knew...that he loved me?” Ohm recalled the sentence before Luke left, his words dripping with venom as he slammed the bedroom door and left the couple alone for the rest of the day. After what happened, Bryce showered him in affection and worried over him, Ohm staying in bed all day with a headache born from the thoughts of Luke and his discovered love.

 

Bryce winced, his turn to look away. “I...knew, yeah. I just didn’t think it’d be that strong that he would declare it…”

 

“Love is a very strong feeling, you know that, Bryce,” Ohm scolded, pressing a hand to his head and sighing. He gnawed through his thoughts again before speaking. “...Luke is a very...strong person. He won’t say he wants something until he’s desperate, which sometimes explains his short bursts of anger. He likes to deny a lot of stuff, especially if they are personal matters.”

 

“He also breaks the rules,” Bryce mumbled, only to snap back when Ohm swiftly moved towards him and punched him. It wasn’t a hard punch, no, it was one that Ohm would usually use when he rolled his eyes at a dumb pun he would make. However, his punch felt different, as if Ohm wanted to punch him but the love he held for him made him think against it. It was meant to be some sort of wake up call.

 

“Wouldn’t you do the same, Bryce?” Ohm muttered, his head resting on Bryce’s chest, shoulders sagging and his whole aura begging for comfort. Bryce rested his hand on the other’s waist, hoping he wouldn’t be pushed away. He meddled with the question in his head, turning it over and inspecting it through different angles. “Wouldn’t you, a person who was forgotten by the person they love, crumble in the heat of the moment and tell them you love them?”

 

“...I thought I was doing him a favor.” Bryce wanted to be a good person. He thought, his train of thought, was akin to thinking if he gave him one last happy memory, Luke would be satisfied. He was firm on setting the rules so nothing bad would happen, no idea that Ohm would be the one to initiate something as intimate as a kiss. He was reassured by Luke himself, the man saying Ohm wasn’t one for kisses when they were in a relationship. It made him relax, soothe his aching concerns into little petty things made up from ridiculous fantasies of a jealous boyfriend. 

 

Ohm backed away, skepticism in his eyes. “Are you serious? Bryce, Luke isn’t going to think it was a favor! Fuck, I don’t think it’s a favor! It was a bad thing to do, Bryce! He’s broken now, and now I can’t…” Ohm trailed off, worrying his bottom lip between his teeth.

 

Bryce’s switch was flipped to defensive, the slouch in his posture straightening. “I only wanted to relieve some of his stress!” He crossed his arms and then realized the last part of Ohm’s sentence, alarms going off in his head as he questioned, “Ohm, do you have something for Luke?”

 

At this, Ohm turned the faintest tinge of red, averting his eyes and finding the ceiling filled with generic lights very interesting. His ears listened to the sound of Bryce’s shoes on the floor, Bryce enclosing his view on the said ceiling. “Ryan.” His voice was stern, commanding and sending a shiver through Ohm’s spine. “Are you thinking of Luke as an option?”

 

“An option?” Ohm nitpicked his choice of words, backed up against the shelves filled with instant cake batter.

 

“Ryan, you have me.” Bryce sounded pained, eyes full of untouched, metaphorical injuries. Ohm didn’t like seeing Bryce crestfallen, moving his hand onto the other’s cheek and pulling him in for a quick kiss.

 

In the back of Ohm’s head, he noticed it felt hollow, as if the both of them didn’t mean it.

 

“Bryce…” Ohm started, only to be interrupted.

 

“Ryan, please stop thinking of Luke.”

 

Hissing, Ohm pushed him away. Bryce blinking, perplexed with what went wrong. “Of all the things that you can fucking say, and you say that!” Ohm was aware of his voice becoming louder. He didn’t care anymore, the fuse in him blowing and he knew he must sound horrid right now, his voice cracking at the end of his sentence.

 

“Well I’m telling the truth! He should be fine!” Bryce seethed out, his eyes back with the glazed wall of defense.

 

“You’re being an asshole to him!”

 

“You’re worrying too much!”

 

“Is it a fucking crime?” Ohm hoped to god no one was around, their shouting echoing through the empty aisles. It was a miracle no employee had swooped in to kick them out yet.

 

“It is when you’re whining about staying with me or going into his arms!” Bryce knew it was getting out of hand, but he couldn’t stop. His words slipped past his lips without his brain registering it, jealousy consuming him and making him say the worst things in the world.

 

“Fuck you, Bryce. You’re being a selfish ass right now,” Ohm growled, turning on his heel and pulling on his hood. He turned back, eyes hard and cold. “I’m walking home. Don’t think about talking to me until you apologize.” With that, he left, the soft padding of his shoes resonating through the entire building.

 

Bryce wanted to scream. He wanted to cry, he wanted to fall to his knees and beg for Ohm to come back. He wanted to do anything to get Ohm back, cursing his misplaced words and himself for saying such things. He was mad at himself, a shaky hand running through his hair. He couldn’t move from his place, stationed on the tiles as if quicksand was seeping into his feet. Bryce tried to budge off, failing and emitting out a groan of disgust.

 

He was disgusted with himself.

 

Bryce didn’t mean anything that he said. He wasn’t good under pressure that came out of nowhere, his pace to prepare slow and not swift-like. Under foreign pressure, he acted on impulse, usually ending in bad circumstances. He’s tried changing the habit, but whenever jealousy had to do with the debate, he couldn’t keep his mouth shut. It was hell fire that burned everything, even the relationship he had with Ohm. Most times, they would reconcile a few hours after the argument, Bryce feeling horrible and giving Ohm anything he needed, whether it be consolation, affection, or something deeper than make out sessions. Right now, it didn’t seem like that would happen.

 

Bryce pushed the cart to one of the cash registers, a kind lady helping him. She didn’t mention the outburst between Ohm and himself, ringing up his things and politely waving him off. He exited the grocery store in a hurry, coming in contact with rain and a gloomy sky. Fog surrounded the quiet town, giving him an eerie vibe. Puddles were forming around the streets, a few kids dancing around and jumping in the puddles, ensemble of a raincoat and boots making them immune. The clouds were squished together in the sky, gray and weeping in anguish. Maybe they were crying because he and Ohm fought, the silly, childish mind of Bryce reasoned.

 

Bryce made his way to the car, frowning when he noticed Ohm wasn’t in it. It meant he actually walked, the poor guy probably cooling off and reorganizing his thoughts. Bryce unlocked the door, sliding into the driver seat and pulling out his phone. He messaged Ohm about five times, asking him where he went but as time ticked on, he got no answer. He tried calling the other, only to be directed to voicemail after two rings. He sighed and rested his head on the wheel, closing his eyes, the ache in his heart present and pounding. He felt wrong, wrong with how things were going, wrong with where he was, and wrong with all he did to Ohm the minute they decided to talk about Luke inside the building. He was tired too, exhaustion building up as he felt tears slip down his cheeks. He stayed like that for a while, glittering with salty tears and silent sobs wracking through his body. He wasn’t sure as to why he was crying, but it was all that mattered at this point in time.

 

Everything, even the weight in his pocket, felt heavier.

 

* * *

 

_ “Do we really need rules?” Luke inquired, standing up and making his way into his kitchen. He started pulling out cups and sugar, teaspoons clattering on the island nearby as he put a kettle on the stove. It felt rustic, Bryce feeling comfortable as he took a seat at said island. _

 

_ “Rules are great, Luke. Besides, I know you’ll abide to them!” Bryce smiled, watching Luke’s back as he pulled out whatever else he could. His back was strong, covered with a black sweater. He idly recalled Luke saying he didn’t like sweaters, but with the chilly weather and a busted heater, he must have resulted with taking out an old sweater from the dark recesses of his closet. _

 

_ “Alright, if that makes you feel better about letting me touch your Ryan,” Luke spit out, the laced hostility unintentional. He hoped the younger didn’t notice it, turning to lean on the counter and cross his arms.  _

 

_ “Thanks for understanding.” Bryce was pleased, yet he heard the undertones of red. He didn’t mention it though, fishing out a small book out of his sweater pocket and a pen with it. He flipped it open to a new page, titling it with cursive letter that spelled out, “ _ Rules for Big Day!”

 

_ “Nice writing,” Luke hummed, turning to give the kettle his attention. He poured the hot water in the cups, getting out some instant hot chocolate packets and tearing them in half, the contents poured into the cups dotted with snowflakes and little pumpkins. While he stirred it, Bryce scribbled down the numbers, stopping at three. _

 

_ “First rule. You only get one round,” Bryce mentioned, edge of the pen settling on his lips. He thanked Luke for the hot chocolate, not minding that it was instant. Back at home, he’d do the same, Ohm rolling his eyes but never saying anything about his laziness. _

 

_ “That’s fine with me.” _

 

_ “Second rule. No big marks. I’ll go crazy if I see those,” Bryce joked, his mind not on the joking side, however. He was dead serious about it. Any type of mark that he hadn’t made would make him get jealous. One time, he saw a mark on Ohm’s neck, about to tear up when he asked about it. Ohm noticed his emotional state when he did so and laughed, shaking his head and telling him it was a misunderstanding. It had only been a huge mosquito bite, Bryce flushing in embarrassment for confusing a mosquito bite for a love mark not made him him. _

 

_ “Of course,” Luke mumbled, closing the cabinet doors and picking up his own mug. Flashing the other a smile, he sat down by him, taking in the sweet aroma of hot chocolate. He took a tentative sip, the heat burning his tongue and making Luke yelp. Bryce jumped next to him, worrying over him before Luke shook his head and affirmed he was fine. _

 

_ “Okay...the last rule is that you can’t kiss Ryan.” Luke paused at this, blinking when he felt melancholy take place in his heart, soft like the tearing of paper. He composed himself after a while, nodding and taking another sip, eyes watering as the hot liquid hugged his tongue. _

 

_ “That’s not necessary, since Ryan and I didn’t do much kissing back then.” It was true, Luke knowing he was trying to get manipulative. He wanted at least one kiss, even if it made Bryce yell at him. He was going to be as selfish as he could once Ryan was back in his arms for one last time, positioned in between betraying his friend’s rules or stealing half a lifetime of happiness for himself. _

 

_ “Luke, I trust you, but I’ll feel better if I have this rule.” Bryce tapped the pen on the notepad, observing the storm of emotions on the brink of Luke’s face. “It’s just a safety belt for me, Luke. I know you won’t do it.” In the pit of his dangerous thoughts, he felt like he was lying. He pushed the treacherous thought away and cleared his throat, choosing to forget about the obvious pining Luke has for Ohm. _

 

_ He knew about it, the way Luke stared and talked and behaved around his love obvious enough to the sun himself. He was much more calmer when Ryan was around, sticking to his side with the guise of being his good friend. Bryce wasn’t threatened by it as much, knowing Luke would rather stay away then face Bryce’s ugly streak of anger when it came to Ohm. Which is why he came up to Luke today, asking him to take part in dubious activities behind closed doors. Luke would take good care of Ohm and listen to his rules. In return, Bryce liked to think he gave Luke one last happy memory. To him, it was foolproof, dotted with stars and happy endings. _

 

_ “...Alright, but don’t worry too much about it. I won’t do anything you don’t want,” Luke assured, the grip on the mug growing tighter. He looked down at the liquid, seeing a skewed reflection of himself on the surface. _

 

_ “I have full faith in you, Luke. That’s why I came asked you to do this.” Bryce placed down his pen, humming a tune as he took the cup to his side and gulped down a huge amount. It was lukewarm, the sweet taste filling his senses, Bryce not being able to resist a small hum of pleasure rolling out of his lips. It was instant, sure, but it was clearly a good kind of instant. _

 

_ They sat like that, in silence, chewing through ideas and anything that clouded their mind. They weren’t sure of what was going to happen, but they silently hoped nothing would go as bad as they hoped. _

 

_ They hoped nothing would tear them apart. _

 

* * *

__

 

Rain poured down around him, sinking through his sweater and dampening his body. Ohm shivered, his hands digging deeper into his pockets as he walked mindlessly through the crying town. The cloud above him weren’t going to relent, raindrop after raindrop splashing onto the cold concrete underneath him and slipping on house rooftops, landing with quiet patters and leaving a glistening trail after them. He walked down the sidewalk, familiar with the general place of where he was but refusing to acknowledge it. 

 

The rain seemed to be on the same page as he was, gloomy and tattered, just like his state of mind. He didn’t mean to run away from Bryce, his judgement only mushed up and being useless under all the stress. He just wanted all of this to end, but if that were to happen, he would have to get his reasoning straight, starting with everything concerning Luke.

 

Five years ago, he succumbed under Luke, resulting into a sexual relationship that served under no emotional ties. He didn’t regret it, Luke was a great friend and was grateful to relieve any tension with an attractive man like his friend. It was a comfortable position, especially when both of them were on the verge of breaking from loneliness from intimacy. Luke wasn’t great with intimacy, while Ohm felt so normal that he sometimes gave up on trying to find his soulmate.

 

Luke...had a special place in his heart. All his friends did, including Bryce, but Luke managed to be there for him before Bryce ever could. For those five years, he was grateful for Luke, who took the time to be his friend, partake in anything experimental in bed, care for him, stay by his side when his heart was ruined, and just make him feel important. Those responsibilities were now Bryce’s job and he did them well, yet something in his heart twisted whenever Luke came up as a topic.

 

For some odd reason, Ohm felt like crossed him.

 

Sighing loudly, Ohm gave another shiver at the cold, the wind picking up and biting at his exposed skin. He hurried his step a bit, finally noticing the street he was on and continuing on with a destination in mind.

 

He loved Bryce. Bryce was his world ever since he fell in love with the young blonde on that fateful night they had a long Skype call. They talked and talked for hours, like little girls who giggled and gossiped over the stupidest of things. Bryce intrigued him, first feeling like his little brother until Bryce dug a place on the large portion of his heart, taking up space in his mind and his voice a melody to his ears. Ohm found himself daydreaming of him when he realized how head over heels he was for Bryce, his mind asking for more and more until his emotions burst through his lips a late night filled with a bunch of mindless talking. Bryce happily accepted, the younger bursting into tears of joy because he was hurting from loving Ohm too much.

 

After months of dating and going out on dates, they decided to move in, Ohm leaving Luke’s place as he used to be his roommate and instead living with two years filled with love and care. Ohm has been the happiest he’s been, staying at Bryce’s side and in return having all the love Bryce gave directed at him and no one else. 

 

However, Ohm’s confused mind can’t seem to choose anymore.

 

He felt horrible, horrible about thinking he was able to choose, to decide who he could be with. Bryce was his everything, and making Luke an option was like cheating on him in his mind. Yet, when he thought about it, Luke was everything to him too. Without Luke, he wasn’t sure where he would be right now. He’d probably still feel incomplete, a searing hole in his heart he wasn’t sure what to cover with.

 

“I’m doing and thinking all the wrong things right now,” Ohm muttered to himself, punching himself internally before hurrying his pace, shutting his mind off and the only goal in mind was to get to Luke’s house.

 

* * *

 

“Luke, you’re heavy!” Jonathan groaned, his best friend’s arm slung around his shoulder and he pulled him through the front door. Luke was out of it completely, alcohol tugging all common sense out the window and setting up its bed in the middle of his mind. Luke only responded with a breathless giggle, most of his weight supported by his short friend. They made it through the door and Jonathan dragged his friend to the living room, depositing him on the couch and going back to close the door.

 

“Jon, I’m cold!” Luke giggled, shutting his eyes when the other flicked on the lights. He heard shuffling and the purring of his cat, probably happy to see Jonathan. She was always fond of him, even if Jonathan wasn’t that fond of her. He shooed her off, the cat responded by jumping on Luke’s chest, the intoxicated man prying his eyes open to see her fill his vision. He lifted his hand and petted his pet, the cat purring loudly and leaning into his touch.

 

“Alright, get out of here, kitty,” Jonathan mumbled, picking her up and setting her on the floor. She padded off into her little bed, lying down and watching the two in front of her. Jonathan covered Luke with a blanket he found on the other couch, warm and fluffy and sadly filled with memories of Ohm. Ohm would use the blanket whenever they watched movies together, popcorn falling out of the bowl and pooling around their blanket when they’d watch comedy movies, laughter bubbling in the air.

 

“Luke, please don’t cry.” Luke wasn’t conscious of him crying, only regaining his attention when something wet rolled down his cheeks. His fingers came to touch the wet, pulling them back to realize they were tears. Above him, Jonathan looked at him worryingly, his own hand coming to ruffle his hair as a sign of solace. Luke pressed into the touch, soft fingers slipping through his hair. He was desperate for any kind of comfort, the tears he had a sign that he still had tears in him even though he sobbed all night the day he came back from Ohm and Bryce’s place.

 

“Jonathan, I’m so fucking broken,” Luke laughed, broken and tearful and Jonathan felt absolutely worthless. He kneeled next to his friend, his arm wrapping around to hug his best friend for years.

 

“It’s okay, I’ll help you get through this, Luke. I’ll help in any way I can. I’ll help mend you up! Just please stop crying…” Jonathan trailed off, the feeling of inadequateness tearing through him. He wanted to help his friend get over this, help him forget everything because Luke didn’t deserve this. He wasn’t mad at the others for leaving Luke in this state, though. He knew they were in a bad state as well, last night’s call proving that they felt crummy for everything they did. 

 

“I...I just need…” Luke didn’t finish his sentence, hesitating and instead reaching for anything in front of him, which was Jonathan. He sat up and pulled Jonathan into a tight hug, latching his arms around the other’s neck and burying his head into the side of his head. He wasn’t sure what he was doing, yearning for someone or something to touch. Jonathan’s hair tickled his nose, the man pulling back and meeting blue eyes. Deep, pretty blue eyes that made his intoxicated mind short-circuit, soon an illusion of hazel eyes replacing them instead. Now, all he was seeing was Ohm, a faint image of the other substituting for Jonathan.

 

Common sense had left him long ago, his hand moving involuntarily to place his thumb on Jonathan’s chin. The other didn’t know what was happening, eyes widening at the action. Luke was leaning in, getting closer and closer until-

 

The shrill of the doorbell startled them.

 

“Someone’s here.” Taking it as a quick escape, Jonathan scurried off, heart beating loudly at the closeness. Luke didn’t seem to understand, grabbing his arm and stopping him from taking another step.

 

“Jonathan, I don’t want to see anyone.”

 

“...It could be someone important,” Jonathan reasoned, slipping his arm out of Luke’s grasp and hoping to god it was Evan. He knew Luke acted on impulse whenever he was drunk, but that was too close for his taste. He loved Luke, but a kiss shared between the two of them would be crossing the line, no matter if one or both of them was drunk or not. He was committed to his own boyfriend and wasn’t going to start with stupid mistakes.

 

Besides, he saved Luke from dying in the hands of Evan.

 

Pushing down any stray hairs on the top of his head, Jonathan opened the door, Luke sneaking up behind him to have a peak. In front of them stood Ohm, wet and soaked to the bone, his body violently shivering. Rain pattered hard on his figure, Jonathan’s lips forming an ‘o’ when Ohm locked eyes with them. Peering over Jonathan’s shoulder, his lips were set on a thin line, eyes hard and unreadable as he stared at Luke, who seemed to have sobered up at the appearance of Ohm on his doorstep.

 

All that passed through his lips were, “We need to talk, Luke.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If any mistakes are present, please let me know~ Also, chapter three might take a while, I need to do some serious planning on it.
> 
> Tumblr: fantasyeuphoriaandlace


	3. Reality.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Life isn't what it's supposed to be.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, after two months, I'm back. Sorry about the wait, I lost inspiration and moved on to other stuff but I'm back with more ! I really love this and I did want to finish this so I am ! Enjoy this and cry to me all you want please~
> 
> Also, smut at the beginning because it's a flashback. Just a heads-up.

_ “Luke, we really shouldn't be doing this here…” Ohm whispered, clamping a hand over his mouth before a moan could slip out. His ears were tinted a cute red, Luke watching the way Ohm's ass still seemed to suck him in even when Ohm was thoroughly embarrassed for doing it when he knew his friends were in the room next door, sleeping. It had the opposite effect of what his words said, Luke groaning as the water fell around them and Ohm squeezed around him again, throwing his words out of the loop and Luke went back to his previous actions, suckling a red bruise onto Ohm’s back. _

 

_ “Are you afraid Jon and Bryce are going to hear you, baby?” The drone of water falling on their bodies should be doing a good job on covering Ohm’s soft gasps and moans, but Luke knew Ohm was loud, letting loose like someone who had the courage to belong on a stage in the spotlight. He liked to put on a show, knowing his actions made Luke’s sanity rip into little pieces. It was how Ohm usually approached him on the rare occasions he was horny, seduction a great power Ohm harbored but rarely used because he was mature enough to keep it in his pants. _

 

_ Unlike Luke. _

 

_ “Luke…” Ohm sighed blissfully, arching into Luke as his hand started to slowly go lax over his mouth. His voice got louder, louder than the water pattering on their naked bodies, concern over being too loud disappearing from his head. Luke quickened his pace, fingers digging down into Ohm’s hipbones and giving him some substance to hold onto as his mind flew higher off into euphoria.  _

 

_ Minutes prior to all of this, he and Ohm had just woken up from a rowdy night filled with rage and video games courtesy of their two guests, Jonathan and Bryce. It was like a little sleepover, Jonathan playing with the idea and even got Luke into it, the two of them imitating girl voices as they pretended to do each other’s hair until Ohm flipped them off. They fell into the routine of things well into the night, Bryce and Jonathan passing out once they got to their shared guest room with two beds while Ohm and Luke slipped into theirs, two beds yet they only used one for the night. _

 

_ Ohm woke up first, the sun glaring through their window as he went to the bathroom for a quick shower. Sadly, the shower turned into something much more long and steamy, Luke cornering him which resulted in their predicament right now, Ohm’s voice loud with Luke’s dick finding his prostate. Shampoo from Ohm’s hair was still shimmering in bubbles, his shower interrupted midway through. _

 

_ “Shhh, baby. I need you to be a bit more quiet or else we won’t be able to finish. We don’t want that, yes?” Ohm shook his head aggressively, Luke humming and snaking his hand around Ohm’s cock, giving it a few hard strokes. Ohm’s whimper resonated through the small bathroom, Luke hoping that the two in the room over didn’t hear such sinful thing dropping from Ohm’s lips. _

 

_ A few more short thrusts and from Ohm’s lips poured out a string of curses followed by Luke’s name, the man spilling into Luke’s hand. He clenched around Luke and that was the last thing Luke felt before he came, grateful his horny mind had the decency enough to put a condom on before filling Ohm up. He pulled out and tied the thing, tossing it in the nearby trash and turning back to Ohm, who was smiling sleepily at him. The hot water washing their skin was getting colder by the second, Ohm letting Luke rub out the shampoo from his hair before they both got out, Luke wrapping them in fluffy towels. _

 

_ “You’re satisfied now, huh?” Luke questioned his friend, Ohm nodding, completely blissed out. It wasn’t odd to see him like this, when the sex was good he had a long afterglow, making his face look years younger and his positive attitude seemed to spill out of the seams a lot more. He was more relaxed too, letting Luke cuddle into him once they finished up. Ohm really was a mystery and a miracle at the side of Luke, one whose patterns were predictable yet had no real reason as they weaved together. _

 

_ They moved towards their room with stealth, the snores from the guest room lessening their worries of the two of them hearing them in the bathroom. Ohm barged into his room to change, singing a soft little tune as he changed into a nice set of tight underwear and a loose shirt Luke was sure was his, the red faded. Luke changed too, throwing on whatever he could find and finally left the room to leave Ohm to his own devices, setting off to the kitchen to make all of them some eggs and bacon. _

 

_ Luke turned on some music as he started up the stove and got out his ingredients, pausing to appreciate the floral napkins Ohm bought a few days ago for the heck of it. Ohm would always buy the randomest of things, spicing up their cabinets with spices and such that he says he’ll try later in dishes. He buys packs of notebooks and papers and fills them to the brim with words, his handwriting fast and squiggly. It was nothing like Luke’s clean and neat handwriting, Ohm gushing over his handwriting because it was actually readable. _

 

_ Lips pursed as Luke thought of Ohm, his blissed out facing crossing his thoughts before it flashed off. It’s been years since they started this dancing relationship, his heart falling deeper each time  they spent time together. Ohm didn’t seem to have any other further emotions for him other than being a caring friend enough to let them keep going with whatever they had, smiling at him and keeping him company whenever needed. He still went out with random people too, those days wrenching Luke’s heart out with despair but he wouldn’t do anything about it. He wouldn’t take any action, instead he would deny it, knowing that if he were to actually confirm to himself he was fully in love with Ohm it would end horribly. _

 

_ Especially now with Bryce in the ripping through their canvas. _

 

_ As he was cooking up the bacon, a clamoring from upstairs startled him, Luke shooting a narrowed glance at the stairs. He shrugged it off as Jonathan waking up, the man very rambunctious at any given time of day. However, a few minutes after he heard a thud, followed by curses from a voice that wasn't Jon’s. Jon wasn't one to curse like a parent too, the placeholders for curses meaning it was their other guest. _

 

_ Turning off the stove, Luke finished up quickly, rushing off in silent steps up the stairs. He was ready to make a quick turn to his bedroom when he noticed Ohm and Bryce in the hallway, his body jerking back. He pressed his back to the wall and sneaked a peek, Luke's brow furrowing as he watched the ordeal in front of him. _

 

_ Ohm was on the floor, his back pressed onto the hardwood as he looked up at the fallen Bryce on top of them. Their position was compromising, suggesting something in between the lines to a simple bystander. Not to mention, Ohm looked breathless, his eyes wide and blush blooming on his cheeks in a way Luke knew was love. _

 

_ And it hurt. _

 

_ Bryce looked as wrecked as Ohm himself, pants escaping past his lips as he stared down at Ohm. Luke could feel the sexual tension from where he was standing, stuffy and suffocating enough to make him look away. It didn’t help the road to his emotions was in a difficult state of traffic, Luke freezing up when Bryce decided to say something. He barely heard it, so soft that he was sure someone as surprised as Ohm would have to strain to hear it. _

 

_ “You look really hot, Ohm.” _

 

_ Luke hissed unconsciously, deciding to walk out of his hiding spot and stop this once and for all. He knew what Bryce was trying to do. Of course, he didn't see anything bad in it because the relationship he maintained with Ohm had a carefully constructed shield. It was protected against the harsh lights of their friend’s opinions, Ohm not wanting anything to spill about such relationship. Bryce had no clue, so he let Ohm flirt with him, let them get closer to the point where Luke could see they were both borderline flirting with each other, Bryce subtle but enough to grasp Ohm’s attention. _

 

_ They were slowly falling for each other, Luke feeling the sad feeling of being left behind. _

 

_ “Guys!” He called out, his lips twitching from the forced smile he plastered on. Bryce and Ohm’s heads snapped up, Luke feigning surprise. Ohm was the first to move, crawling out of Bryce’s little cage and standing up, brushing himself off and averting his eyes, more concerned with the potted plant standing as a witness to all of their actions. Bryce stood up as well, his eyes wide and teary as he blushed, ashamed of being found in such a suggestive pose. Luke only rolled his eyes and the need to vomit rushed up to his throat, yet all he did was say, “Breakfast is ready.” _

 

_ “Thanks, Luke.” Bryce’s face was grateful, relieved that he didn’t ask anything and Luke could only smile brokenly. He walked down the stairs again and chewed his bottom lip, eyes conflicted. He wasn’t sure what to do with anything. He was losing Ohm with each passing second to one of his best friends, someone that was very young and kind and everything Ohm would basically want. They were similar but very different, one was more induced to rage while the other held it in. They both had a point of view filled with positivity, though one was more peppy than the other about it. Bryce was on his way to being inspiring, while Ohm already was. They were like a package deal, a young man who always saw the good in everything while the other had a wise outlook, Luke sure his soul was one that has been on the earth for centuries. _

 

_ Tears touched upon his skin and Luke shuddered, shaking his head. He didn’t have the right to tear up about this. Ohm was never his and never will be. _

 

_ As long as Bryce was around. _

 

* * *

__

  
  


Jonathan trudged down the rainy street, cursing his lack of car that very moment. Rain billowed down him, soaking his sweater and prickling at any of his exposed skin. He flipped his hood up, sniffling as he shuffled down the sidewalk, converse sucking up the puddles of rain. He hunched down, hoping that nothing bad will happen to the two when they’re alone.

 

He should’ve stayed with them, but thought differently at the time. They had to figure it out themselves and with him in the way, they probably wouldn’t have been able to do much, too scared to talk about it with a stranger in the middle.

 

Jonathan hadn’t known what had happened between them until Luke confessed to him about it late yesterday night. It was a long call with a lot of Luke sniffling and sobbing his heart out, Jonathan’s heart breaking at hearing his friend so...broken. He was lonely and afraid, nothing like how he was used to seeing Luke. Luke always had a smile or was screaming harsh words at a video game. He was loud but was able to counter Jonathan’s energy, his patience with his friend long and never ending unless they were messing around a tad too much, the countless years they’ve known each other helping them make a bond stronger than just friends. They were brothers through and through, managing to overcome everything with the other by their side.

 

So it was odd to hear him so carefully and unevenly talking with a fragile heart.

 

“Need a ride, gorgeous?” Jonathan looked up, seeing a car to his side. Instantly, he recognized it as Evan’s, the man’s lips perking up into a soft smile when he saw his boyfriend. His window was down even with the harsh pounding of the rain, black locks of hair dripping with a few droplets. 

 

“I would love that,” Jonathan replied happily, jumping down from the sidewalk and making a beeline to the passenger door. He slammed the door shut behind him and took off his jacket, throwing the damp article into the backseat and turning back to meet the eyes of his worried boyfriend.

 

“What happened?” Evan started, deciding to drive around the city. He aimlessly turned streets and corners, knowing most of the city to know where he was.

 

Jonathan slumped into his seat and sighed, exhaustion building up under his eyes. He rubbed at his face and shrugged, Evan shooting him a concerned look before returning his attention back to the road. “Ohm appeared at Luke’s. That’s why I was out.”

 

Evan gave a hum of affirmation, asking, “Why didn’t you stay with them? Something could happen to them, you know.”

 

“I know, but I felt like I would be a bother if I stayed,” Jonathan explained, moving his head to stare out of the window. The rain was clear and dripping on the window, his ever expanding mind being reminded of the Skype call he had with Bryce and Ohm. The mood he got that day from them was distant, a jumble of incoherent words never said and left untouched. 

 

The pieces clicked together and he realized it was a day after what happened, the exact date when the chaos started spilling from Luke’s drunken lips at the bar. That was why they were on the edge, Bryce not as appealed to everything and Ohm losing his spark of innuendos for most of the game. It was a slow recording session and Jonathan himself was soon feeling the effects of awkwardness, his rattled awareness even noticing the lack of flirting from the both of them. Bryce taped it off as being tired and Ohm agreed with him, a forced laugh not convincing Jonathan in the slightest.

 

“...I know this is a really bad question but...who do you think is going to end up with who?” Evan’s question was almost borderlining a whisper, his grip on the steering wheel tightening out of the corner of Jonathan’s eyes.

 

Jonathan let out a sickly chuckle and shrugged, pulling his hood over his eyes as he replied with, “I don’t know. You know how tangled this mess is. For all I know it could end with everyone unhappy.” His lips curved into a frown and his bottom lip trembled only a tiny bit, Jonathan closing his eyes as his head pounded ever so slightly. “I just want to help them, but I don’t know how.”

 

Evan nodded and soon he stopped the car, Jonathan sitting back up and pulling his hood off to see them parked outside of their home. Evan smiled and reached for Jonathan’s hand, bringing it up to his lips to kiss his knuckles. “Don’t worry about it for now, Jon. Just hope for the best and when they need help they’ll come and get you, okay?”

 

Jonathan’s lips perked into a smile and he nodded, diving in for a quick peck. “I’ll take your word for it then. Now let’s get inside, I want to take my mind off of this for just a teeny bit.”

 

Evan returned the smile and nodded, opening the door and slyly saying, “I’ll take your mind off of it alright.”

 

* * *

 

Time clicked on, a constant pressure in the back of Ohm’s mind as they sat there, silent and yet eager to slip up and let all their emotions burst. Serenity was not welcomed in the living room, a slightly drunk Luke pressing a hand to his forehead, face stone and grim. Ohm wasn’t better off, his sweater discarded on a different place and body still suffering from the faint effects of the rain.

 

Nothing was said between them, cracks and holes in their relationship after the events of a few days prior. Everything felt wrong, the constant wash of guilt and confusion and hurt accumulating deep in their hearts. Building blocks were missing, evident in the way they avoided the endless peeking of the other, hardening their faces and staying tight-lipped, knowing that this would never resolve anything.

 

They didn’t know how to resolve it.

 

Squirming in his seat, Ohm stood up, his hands shaking as he tried to make use of his thoughts. He wanted to talk to Luke, wanted to help comfort him in any way possible. He wanted him to know he was still there, appreciated all the years of them being buddies with less limits than most and somehow kept all his feelings locked in secret. Ohm flinched as he thought, the more he noticed he should’ve known Luke was lovestruck from the beginning. He never had any qualms with anything Ohm said and did, always supported him even in the hellish of times, and took care of him whenever anything devastating happened. In the past, Ohm took it as the kindness of a lovely friend, relishing in such attention and in the end, taking it for granted.

 

He wasn’t sure on what to do.

 

“I-”

 

“Hey-”

 

They both paused, glancing at each other and only the tiniest remnants of a smile clicked onto Luke’s face. Ohm couldn’t help but return the awkward gesture. The tension eased if only a bit, the both of them finally able to sit down on the same couch together. Ohm did his best to let his nerves mellow out, rolling his back before he set his eyes on Luke again. He took notes of his eyes, pretty pools of blue that reminded him of Bryce.

 

Ohm winced, looking at when he recalled Bryce. He left him alone, escaping off into the streets when he knew the rain would come pouring down in him. His fit of rage circled him into making such a bad decision, Bryce’s words shaking his entire core and leaving him no space for rational thought. If he had stopped to talk it out, Bryce would have apologized and told him that Ohm was in the right, giving them time to mend even with the obtrusive shards in their relationship after the knowledge of Luke in love with Ohm.

 

But even then, as thoughts grew sour, Ohm knew they would still have some few things holding them back to the full potential they used to have a year ago, ones not tied with the outcome of days ago.

 

It wasn’t clear, right in the focal point of their picture. Things were a bit rough with Bryce spending more time on videos than ever. It didn’t bother Ohm, no, he would just get more irritated easily. It wasn’t like Ohm wasn’t doing the same either. They were putting work first and Ohm realized this, however he knew Bryce still loved him. Just a bit of a rocky mountain they would have to overcome. Yet, with everything flung into the trash with Luke now as a player, Ohm felt emotions he never knew he had stitch together, frightening him with a sense of betrayal and confusion.

 

“Ohm.” Ohm looked up, Luke overriding his eyes with his face close, close enough for Ohm to see the sadness welling in his eyes. In the middle of the gloomy clouds was a spark, as if lightning was striking when Luke whispered, “I know it’s late, but I want you to know that I’m not giving up.”

 

Ohm’s mouth felt dry, unbearably dry as Luke kept giving him a look of clouded determination. He tried blaming it on the drunkenness, on the way his mind never thought when he was drunk. A bitter sting of recollection stabbed at him, the ways of intoxication leading to their rendezvous in the confines of a hotel. However, he knew Luke all too well that the man could never truly get drunk. He would remember everything in his state, even form coherent sentences unlike Jonathan, who got awfully bubbly.

 

“I don’t know what I feel.” Ohm’s voice wasn’t his own, uncertainty breaking at the seams and lips repeatedly slick and wet with his tongue passing on it multiple times. He wasn’t lying, but he knew something deep down was trying to wriggle out, screaming and yelling at him while another part of him was trying to stomp out the parasite. He was lost, completely confused and muddled and everything was so  _ fucking _ difficult.

 

Shock flickered through Luke’s face, a genuine thing as he frowned. It didn’t look good on him, dark bags under his eyes proclaiming nights addled with insomnia, his skin was pale and he looked troubled, obviously not expecting such a profound thing from the man. “I don’t think it would be hard. Bryce loves you and you love him, right?” Something in the way he said it was hopeful, as if he was sure he would get more out of Ohm. He would like that, would like to know if Ohm somehow felt the same way.

 

But Ohm didn’t know if he did, or if it was a stupid mistake made by his stressed and burdened mind.

 

“Like I said, I don’t know.” The words were made for him, a broken record of him as he kept on asking himself why he couldn’t form an opinion. It was like god himself was ready to make him suffer with this for eternity, paving the road with glass and pins without giving him a warning. It hurt, it pained him with how clueless he had been to everything, how useless he was, giving no one a definite answer and instead making their lives miserable.

 

As if to spill salt on the wound, Luke leaned to capture his lips in an attempt of who knows what, Ohm tired and desperate enough to let himself be enraptured and trapped into it.

 

In the back of Ohm’s mind, he realized how fucking  _ pathetic _ he was.

 

* * *

 

Driving in rain wasn’t hard, Bryce was well-practised enough to know he was careful on the road when the weather was on the wrong side. He drove with ease, scouting the sidewalks every now and then, keeping an eye out of his love. The weight in his pocket grew heavier at each passing minute, his worry digging lower into his heart as he couldn’t find Ohm anywhere. 

 

The rain kept pouring down in buckets, crashes of lightning and the clap of thunder putting Bryce closer on the edge. The lights on the streets were switched on, the sun hidden behind the puffs of gray clouds drifting back to the horizon, ready to leave for the night and let the moon take her place. The moon would dance with the stars soon behind the curtain of clouds, the rain expected to keep going until midnight struck. The news didn’t help the waver in his mood, dipping with Ohm nowhere in sight.

 

At one point he stopped driving and let himself talk to a few strangers standing under shelter, waiting for the rain to at least dim down a bit before hurrying off to their homes. He explained his situation and gave them descriptions of his Ohm with brown hair and beautiful hazel eyes, a sweater much too big for him and pajama pants that were adorned with cute bunnies in varying colors.

 

None of them saw him.

 

Blowing out a frustrated sigh, Bryce gave him their thanks anyways, the window rolled back up before he drove off. His hands gripped the steering wheel with a death grasp and knuckles white from the hold, lips pursed and red with all the worried biting he’s been doing. The groceries in the back seats were growing cold, the ice cream probably halfway into the form of a liquid with all the searching he’s been doing.

 

Recollecting his thoughts, Bryce hoped Ohm was okay, wishing he was with him instead of ransacking their whole living area for an inkling of his whereabouts. In a state of realization, Bryce almost smacked his forehead, taking care of looking ahead and into the road where his eyes should be, choosing to mentally scold himself for not thinking of it ahead of time.

 

Ohm would be at Luke’s house.

 

Bryce shook his head, gritting his teeth at his idiocy. He should have known from the start, the man always went to Luke whenever he had anything he was worried about. Once they started dating it was his job instead, only for the few rare occasions when they got into a couple of nasty fights. In the end they made up though, usually in the presence of Luke who would watch them with a disinterested look.

 

Now, he knew the disinterest was a mechanism to defend himself.

 

Glancing at his phone, his eyes blinked when  he saw it buzzing. It vibrated, settled into the passenger seat and screen on with the message being from Jonathan. He gulped and looked again at the road, happy to see nothing and did his best to scoop up his phone. He reasoned that this was okay, no other cars were in sight and Bryce has never crashed once before. Jonathan could have information on where Ohm is and everything would be good, he’ll put into a parking lot if needed.

 

Except that didn’t happen.

 

In that split second it took him to grab his phone, another two to unlock it, was all it took for him to make a grave mistake. A cat was on the road, mindless to the awkward steering Bryce was doing with a phone in one hand, the other trying its best to keep the vehicle under control. Bryce looked up at the last second, locking eyes with the hissing cat and he lost his rationality, slamming the brakes while turning the wheel.

 

It didn’t do him any good, the brakes faltering and Bryce’s car screeched, driven off the road and down into the lower ground, the car turning over once, landing the car back on its wheels but with considerable damage done to it, wrecking most of the car and injuring the passenger inside. The cat slinked away, frightened and only there to save its own skin.

 

Bryce felt the searing pain in a millisecond, shooting up to his arms and legs and suddenly it was hard to breathe. The airbag didn’t help, pushing onto the pain and Bryce choked, spitting out blood. Everything was dimming, the whole world turning black as his eyelids drooped. It hurt, it hurt to even take a breath and Bryce did his best to struggle out of the need to fall into an eternal sleep. His thoughts were running amuck with panic, screaming to find help and to find Ohm, to tell  him everything he needed to in the fear of death baring its teeth so close to him.

 

He wheezed, head bleeding and face pale. His conscious was slipping away, leaving him in the dust to go and die alone. Feeble hands that were aching with agony tried to grasp at his phone, the thing on the car’s floor and no where in reach. He cursed, chuckling to himself at the wicked taste of fate.

 

Life was cruel, cruel enough to kill him.

 

Softly, he hoped he could see Ohm one last time, closing his eyes as the distant sound of blaring sirens were shut off, the blonde revelling in slipping out of the world, somewhere in which he can finally think and forget about his worries.

 

* * *

 

Pain splattered into Ohm’s heart, the man wincing and pulling away to breathe. He felt horrible, sickly for some reason and he couldn’t shake the feeling of something terrible happening. However, the way Luke’s hungry stare held him made him melt, moving back into another kiss and relishing in the warmth, no matter the limited use of it.

 

Ohm, a pathetic person, decided to worry about the consequences later.

 

“Ryan, I want you to carefully think about it.” Luke’s words were lost on Ohm, the man not being able to concentrate with Luke’s mouth on his neck, sucking and licking in all the right places and  _ god _ why the fuck did he have to be like this? None of the pieces fit anymore, all of them too big or two small, the puzzle so torn that at this point, Ohm shouldn’t have to worry. No, he had all the right to do this.

 

But he didn’t. He was making the worst decisions and his guilt showed him that. He was supposed to be with Bryce, he wasn’t in the clear to even let Luke touch him this way, to give him everything when it all should have been given to Bryce and Bryce only.

 

As if the devil knew his sins, his phone rang.

 

At first, Ohm wanted to ignore it. Luke was slipping his hands under his shirt and brushing his fingers through the right patches of skin, leaving him floundering for more and even sighing when Luke’s thumbs dragged at the band of his pajama pants.

 

But, the unease and anxiety Ohm had about something going wrong, added with the torment of his mind and his actions, made him snatch up his phone and answer, not bothering to look at the caller ID. He didn’t bother to take Luke off of him, the man resorting to butterfly kisses on his neck with his arms around him.

 

“Hello?” His voice was hoarse, raspy with everything that’s been going on.

 

“Yes, is this Ryan Johnson?” Ohm furrowed his brows, puzzled with the soft female voice on the other end.

 

“Yes, that’s me. Is something wrong?” Ohm finally pushed Luke away from him, the pit of his gut growing stronger with negative concern. Luke watched him with a soft look, eyes wide with curiosity. 

 

“Yes, I’m calling because Bryce Mcquaid has been in a car accident and is in a critical condition.” After the first sentence, Ohm didn’t hear the rest. He heard the faint mentions of being the emergency contact and other bullshit on paperwork but Ohm couldn’t listen. His breathing was fast and shallow, eyes wide as fear engulfed them. Tears pricked at the corner of his eyes, the man turning to Luke shakily. The phone fell into his lap, the nurse still babbling on without any sign of stopping.

 

He felt numb, flashes of memories hitting him and suddenly all the pent-up guilt crushed into him like a hurricane. He felt dirty, sick to the stomach sitting here and doing things with Luke when Bryce was close to dying. Close to death gripping him and taking him away from Ohm, leaving him to fend off anything by himself.

 

Ohm didn't want to allow it.

 

“What is it?” Luke’s voice was tentative, afraid with the ghastly face Ohm was making. Ohm thought he wouldn’t be able to find his voice, only for it to heave out with a sob overlapping it.

 

“He’s...He’s in the hospital...he might die...we need to go see him!” He was shaking, trembling and the panic was streaming out of him. He couldn't think straight, couldn't form any other thoughts other than to rush to the hospital and find Bryce. To wrap his arms around him and hope for the best, to cry into his shoulder and beg, plead him to stay with him.

 

He couldn't lose Bryce like this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am a horrible person oops
> 
> Tumblr: fantasyeuphoriaandlace

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote like 3/4ths of this on my phone, so please point out any mistakes ! I hope you join me in this wild ride~
> 
> Tumblr: fantasyeuphoriaandlace


End file.
